The present invention relates to a hydraulically actuatable shrinking disc, particularly for a force transmitting connection of a hub with a shaft.
In particular it relates to such a shrinking disc which has an inner ring arranged on a cylindrical peripheral surface of a hub to be tensioned, and two axially opposite pressure rings which are axially displaceable and tensionable on the inner ring and have inner peripheral surfaces which correspond to a double conical outer peripheral surface of the inner ring, and also form therebetween a pressure chamber for pressure fluid.
Shrinking discs of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such shrinking discs is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,050, FIGS. 1 and 2. In this shrinking disc a ring shaped shoulder located outside of both pressure rings serves for forming the pressure chamber. This shoulder is formed on one of the pressure rings and overlaps a partial region of the cylindrical outer surface of the other pressure ring. The pressure ring which is provided with the ring shaped shoulder has a conduit which supplies the pressure medium directly into the pressure chamber. Because of the non-uniform design of the pressure ring and the special ring shaped shoulder, the production of the known shrinking disc is relatively expensive. Moreover, the sealing of the pressure chamber in the region of the ring shaped shoulder pauses some problems. Furthermore, it is not precluded that the pressure rings which cooperate with the conical surfaces of the inner ring clamp on these surfaces, whereby the tensioning of the shrinking disc is made difficult.